Pencils and Pie
by Iamverysunburned
Summary: The new kids in town are strange, secretive... they don't talk to others much, they keep to themselves and don't like to stay out late. you are a die hard supernatural fan, its a normal day in class, going the same way it always does when someone taps your shoulder...


A/N

This is my first fanfic. I tried really hard to keep everything in character but they kinda slip into my head canon versions a few times, sorry!

y/n = your name

y/l/n = your last name

y/h/c = your hair color

y/h/l = your hair length

y/e/c = your eye color

y/a = your age

summary:

The new kids in town are strange, secretive... they don't talk to others much, they keep to themselves and don't like to stay out late.

you are a die hard supernatural fan, its a normal day in class, going the same way it always does when someone taps your shoulder...

in this fanfiction Sam is 15 and dean is 19

your character is anywhere between 15-17 have fun with it!

_oh my god,_ you think to yourself _this can't be real..._

It all started on a Tuesday, it was just a normal, simple day and it was time for school, again...

At school you get to your locker, put your stuff away and get to your first class. there was going to be a new student today, right? you think to yourself, not quite able to remember the exact words of your teacher the day before, everything was going so quickly yesterday.

As you walk into class you immediately notice the new seat added behind your desk, the desk that was behind your's moved back to make room for the new student. Great... I guess I have to lead the new kid around today. The bell rings and you quickly take your seat.

"Attention class, today we have a new student joining us. everyone please say hello to Sam Winchester."

oh great, its a guy. you thought, what was his name again? you silently curse for not catching his name, embarrassed that you would have to ask for it later.

"Is there anything you would like to say about yourself, Sam?"

Sam? You giggled quietly to yourself thinking about Sam Winchester from your favorite TV series.

"No, thank you sir."

"You can take your seat behind miss Y/L/N, right over there."

Sam comes and sits down behind you, setting his bag down and getting out his books.

As you start to get to work on the worksheet your teacher gave you to work on, you barely notice a feather light tap on your shoulder.

turning around you look up at Sam's face in shock.

oh my god. you think to yourself this can't be real!

When you look up, Sam Winchester from supernatural is staring right at you, looking slightly concerned and very confused

"is everything alright?" Sam asked, concern flashing across his face.

"I- uh, yes... yes everything is f-fine..." am I stuttering?! you ask yourself.

Sam looks back to the worksheet the teacher gave the class, then looked back to you

" Wanna be my partner on this? I don't really know how to do it."

"Yeah sure" you say, beginning to explain and thinking to yourself If sam is here, Dean is too. this is amazing!

"So... Sam, what brings you to a small town like this?" You ask, seeing if his story matches Sam's from the show.

"Well, me and my older brother are here until my dad gets back from a trip for work. we just moved here."

and me and my whole family fight ghosts, monsters and things that go bump in the night! you say in your mind, knowing exactly what John Winchester is doing...

"What does your dad do for work?" you ask, knowing that you won't get a truthfully answer.

"oh, he works on houses... he's fixing one up in Colorado somewhere right now."

by fixing up you mean de-haunt-a-fying! Wait that's not a real word you think to yourself. His response was the same, this must be him!

You know that you have to get him to slip up to prove its really him, not just some look-a-like. So you ask a question sure to catch him off-guard.

"So, Sam... Do you believe in ghosts?" and sure enough, he looked up, expression guarded.

"Um, that's a random question..." He says nervously.

"I know, im just curious." you say, trying to make your question sound leas

"Well, I guess I do. I have no proof that they don't exist... But then again I don't have any proof that they are real so, uh," he trails off, obviously trying to subtly change the subject

"Well, what if they are real? what would you do?" you ask, trying to see if he'll slip up.

"I don't know, what does this have to do with algebra, again?" he asked, trying to focus on the paper worksheet in front of you and him.

While you were working Sam "accidentally" spilled his water bottle on you. You knew it was holy water. That was how he could tell if your a demon or not. He was suspicious of you.

The bell rang and class was dismissed, you eyes sam worriedly. You knew that it was only a matter of time before something supernatural happened, and if he thought you were the cause of it...

Sam's P.O.V

Sam walked quickly down the hall to find dean, I knew there was a case here he thought as he practically ran through the halls I have to tell dean about that girl, there is no way that question was a coincidence.

Sam found dean, of course, in the cafeteria surrounded by girls.

"Hiya Sammy!" dean exclaimed, jumping up to introduce sam to his new lady friends.

"Dean we have an issue" Sam said, looking at dean in a signaling way.

"Oh... Ladies i'll be right back, just need to have a chat with my baby brother," he waved at the girls and momentarily played with ones hair as sam dragged his idiot brother away from the giggling group.

"What is it Sam?" Dean said finally focusing on the situation at hand, instead of girls.

"In my first period, the girl who was helping me with my work asked if I believe in ghosts, out of nowhere." Sam said, trying not to look anxious how could she have known anything?

"Wait, what? you didn't say anything to-"

"No! No of course not, dean!" Sam interrupted, almost hurt his brother would assume he would blow their cover like that.

"Well then she must be... some kind of demon or something." Dean said, trying to piece together how some random kid knew about them.

"I don't think so, I didn't see any smoke, didn't smell anything and she didn't react when I spilled my holy water on her!" Sam said, not understanding how this girl could know anything.

Your P.O.V

You walk to the cafeteria to see sam drag an older looking guy, most likely Dean, aside and talk to him

Oh great! they think I'm a demon! they are going to come over here and kill me! you thought as Sam turns around and sees you staring at him. to make it seem less suspicious, you wave for him to come sit with you and sit at the nearest table.

What have I gotten myself into? you ask yourself as sam comes over to sit with you.

this is going to be one hell of a week.

And that's the end of the first chapter!

I hope you liked it. Please only constructive criticism! If you didn't like it then you don't have to ever read ot again!

thanks for reading!

Bai~~


End file.
